


The Primer of Scions, Demi-Gods, and Gods

by Washedawaycloud



Series: Evolution Universe [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Scion (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Cross over universe translations of sorts, Universe Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washedawaycloud/pseuds/Washedawaycloud
Summary: Here be the builds for Ava, Nephele and Lucian. Here be some spoilers-ish for their potential. That's not to say their God build is where they will end in The Old God Paradigm Shift, just that you'll have a sneak peak before the story gets there.
Series: Evolution Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185182
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Primer for Scion, Demigod, and Godhood as laid out by the Scion Universe. Now, if you aren’t playing the game, it really doesn’t matter how I calculated these things, _but_ I do need to translate them into sense for the Thedas world. Which I have very specifically been skirting around for a bit because I’m lazy and want to get on with the story.

Forgive me. We’re going to start with the basics for Ava and Nephele, Lucian's stats won't come until later posts, since he comes much later and under different circumstances.

I am very purposefully removing the parent purview powers must be used via relics/birthrights. I am going with the narrative in THIS UNIVERSE, that parental purviews are always Inherited in some form, and more abilities are achievable through availability of Ichor in their blood stream, strength of will, and learning from either the parent or sibling. Or in dire circumstance a 'blessing' from their parent to save their life. So for Nephele, the purview she inherited and is innate to her is _Death_. Her amulet allows her to access _fertility_ purview, and her armor has been fashioned from the bones of a cyclops, blessed by Persephone to give her access to purview of _mystery_ to be worn with the Golden Fleece which gives her greater access to fertility, along with access to the purviews of health, sky, sun, and water. 

Ava inherited Fertility, but has access to _Guardian_ via her living adornments: earrings made from the bones of mad maenad she was tasked with killing. Part of her 'living adornments' are a pair of bracelets also made from the maenad that allows her access _Magic_ ( but _not_ Thedosian magic ), and her belt ( Aegis of Age ), made from Adamantium guarded by a particularly annoying Nemean Lynx, and Forty strands of Aphrodite's own hair that gives her access to the _Health_ purview until she fully manifests as Aphrodite. 

Relics that are created to hold specific spells/purview abilities not inherited or suppressed _must_ be present for those spells/abilities to be used at all.


	2. Ava Basics: ages 16 to 45

**POWERS:  
** Ava even as a **scion** (or baby demi-goddess) is a force to be reckoned with in terms of a straight human mortal v her. Her baseline Scion character sheet can be found – _ **[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ddI7erEawu1BJAUv6v6yo1vE5R8SGvuY/view?usp=sharing)**_ \- 

**ATTRIBUTES: PHYSICAL | SOCIAL | MENTAL**

Ava at **16** is able to carry **375LBS** without issue, and her agility is such that she “has a sure and steady hand and can dance rings around her opponents*”. She is rarely ill, and it will take numerous direct blows to the head to knock her out. 

**_Socially_** , Ava shines. She is charismatic to the point she must make little effort to gather people to her, moving through society effortlessly, adept at dealing with people and her skill at getting her way is considerable. She’s a sweet talker that tiptoes her way past the desires of others with weak personalities/wills and takes charge without having to necessarily fight for it.

 ** _In terms of physical beauty_** , Ava is unnerving. “People have a hard time paying attention to anything else when she’s in the room.” *

While Ava is **a brilliant thinker** , **well educated** , with a wide range of interests and knowledge bases, capable of incisive and innovative thought, she is not the **_most perceptive_** teenager in the world. She can be caught off guard fairly easily and will miss things from time to time. Able to think on her feet, Ava can make snap comebacks or quickly deal with unexpected developments and circumstances. 

**ABILITIES**

**AS A HALF-GOD,** even before her visitation and subsequent awakening, Ava was no slouch. She spoke six languages. Only one of those with fluency, however, and that would be Cuban Spanish, a result of her father speaking to her in Spanish from the time she can walk. Latin and French she was quite proficient with, learning them in a formal setting for voice lessons; while Standard Arabic, Portuguese and Japanese were endeavors of interest and only at survival level of fluency. She can easily learn a subject after a few hours of intense and focused research on the topic post awakening. 

**IN REGARD TO ANIMALS,** Ava can make friends with most animals with relative ease and has a solid understanding of animal health and behaviors. She can and does avoid the situations that would usually result in a bite or attack and can teach most people’s pets tricks. 

**IN TERMS OF ATHLETICS,** she’s physically fit, can swim against current for varying periods of time without becoming tired, run a mile without feeling winded. She enjoys several genres of dancing, plays volleyball, and tennis. 

she’s got pretty good situational awareness and often finds hidden or ‘lost’ items without too much effort. ava can “keep a cool head in emergencies and has an air of self-confidence that people respond to.” * ava drives like she was born to it, not quite stunt level, but traffic on i-95 doesn’t give her fits, nor that in any city. 

**AVA PRE-AWAKENING** could always tell when someone wasn’t feeling the best, but post awakening, she is finely turned to the emotions of those surrounding her, able to read most people as easily as one reads a book in their native language. it can be problematic.

 **IN TERMS OF FORTITUDE** \- ava can drink the other high schoolers and some freshman college students under the table, go to work and not be particularly unpleasant to talk to even through her hangover. in a similar vein, ava isn’t easy to get one over on. she can recognize and resist most attempts at manipulation and has strong opinions about her causes. but her willpower is described as resolute.

A development of a **_negative_** nature post her awakening is her dabbling in **larceny**. It was such she was brought up on charges several times and has decent connections to show for her teenage walk on the dark side. 

Like most teenagers, Ava has a **BASIC** understanding of first aid and can perform C.P.R as well as treat minor injuries. 

**IN TERMS OF FIGHTING** \- Ava knows how to use a switch blade and is more dangerous to her attackers than to herself. 

Ava even at 16 is magnetic, her demeanor speaking to these around her and drawing them in. speeches are no problem for the little dancer and she fully embraces the social justice warrior mantle. She volunteered for the Obama campaign, has been seen vehemently protesting the alt-right and was voted class president 3 years running. 

now with all of that awesome, ava isn’t really stealthy. she can be quiet, careful and avoid detection unless someone is actively looking for her. same to - she can only survive in the wild for a couple of days with minimal equipment. 

**VIRTUES:**

“THE CHILDREN OF THE GODS DO NOT FEEL AS MORTALS DO. WITH THE ICHOR OF THEIR DIVINE PARENT BURNING IN THEIR VEINS, SCIONS ARE DRIVEN BY PASSIONS BOTH HEROIC AND TERRIBLE. THESE PASSIONS, OR VIRTUES, ARE WHAT DRIVE SCIONS TO PERFORM THEIR EPIC DEEDS. SOMETIMES, WHEN THEIR PASSIONS RUN AWAY WITH THEM, IT CAN LEAD TO TERRIBLE TRAGEDY AS WELL, AS MANY HEROES OF LEGEND LEARNED TO THEIR REGRET.” *

of the four virtues Aphrodite awakened within Ava, the one she values most is **EXPRESSION.** “expression is the virtue of artistic excellence, which venerates the musician, painter, skald, and storyteller. it is the belief that the creation of art in all its forms is way of sharing the gifts of the gods with the mortal world. many scions who espouse this virtue believe that their creations act as a vehicle by which the gods continue to interact with mankind and continue to nurture their faith in the divine.” Ava’s choice in art is performance dancing and singing. She never fails to inspire from the age of her awakening at 16 to 45

but with a great **HIGH** can come extreme **LOWS**. ava will and has experienced visceral shock in reaction to the stifling of her or another’s art. ‘pushing her to the opposite extreme. she pours her guilt and self-recrimination into her efforts, pushing the performance into the realm of vulgar and grotesque. she bends her energies to creating art that scars and horrifies her audience. it is a state that lasts for at least four days (dot rating) from 16 to 45. 

on the flip side of things, ava is also driven by **VENGEANCE** , **INTELLIGENCE** and **VALOR** \- ordered by degree of value. 

with **VENGEANCE** comes ava’s need to make those suffer in kind for their crimes be it against herself, her mother, or mankind as a whole. this isn’t petty shit either. it’s a ‘redressing of the cosmic balance, paying back a debt incurred by violating the divine order in some fashion. scions who espouse vengeance act upon their beliefs as they see fit. some take an eye for an eye in a straightforward, biblical fashion. others find more creative punishments for those who have committed crimes against heaven.” 

this is not without its danger - ava can go to extreme lengths to punish an offender, making a sacrifice necessary or committing any atrocity, in order to see justice done, and should she fall into such a frenzy it would last a minimum of three days between the ages of 16 to 45.

for **INTELLECT** \- ‘She exalts the power of reason as the link that joins the mortal to the divine. Scions who espouse this virtue believe that raw power must be harnessed to the engines of logic and imagination in order to truly master the secrets of the cosmos. they hone their minds through diligent study, relentless inquiry and vigorous debate, constantly grappling with the myriad of riddles of creation and the complexities of everyday life.'

  * in the event that Ava attempts to blind herself to reason, she instead is forced to atone by overanalyzing everything. she’ll become powerless to make important decisions as she wracks her brain trying to imagine every contingency and every conceivable outcome from every given course of action, thankfully it lasts only a single day.



“ **VALOR** is the virtue of the noble warrior. she believes in using her martial skill to defend the helpless, to fight with honor and to offer up her life in necessary in service to a worthy cause. scions who espouse this virtue don’t believe in fighting for its own sake. indeed, they would rather avoid battle unless absolutely necessary, for they’re all too aware of its awful cost. they master the arts of battle so that warlords and tyrants cannot impose their will upon decent folk. they pay the price in blood, so others don’t have to. peace and prosperity are built upon the sacrifices of the valorous.”

  * should Ava fail to resist the effects of fear, pain, or fatigue, fail in defending her chosen charge, she will become so horrified by her perceived cowardice that she must atone for her sins by seeking an honorable death in battle. she attacks with no regard for her personal safety or survival and fights until she or her opponents are destroyed. the need for atonement will persist until this eventuality.



“ **KNACKS** ”

Sso, in the game you can have epic attributes. epic attributes are might enhancements, but the straight-up mechanical effect the dots provide aren’t their only benefit. each epic attribute also grants a scion certain exceptional feat known as knacks. Each dot you put in entitles the muse to one new free knack.

As pertaining to Ava - she has epic stamina, charisma, manipulation and appearance. her knacks are as follows. 

**STAMINA**

_DAMAGE CONVERSION_

Ava is able to absorb a lethal blow, and use it to fuel a melee 'bashing' attack. In Dragon Age terms: she will get run through, heal instantaneously igniting her Ichor _and slam the hell_ out of her opponent. 

**CHARISMA**

_BENEFIT OF THE DOUBT_

Sometimes for a Scion to be able to help people - or convince them to stay out of harm’s way - those people have to accept ideas that would seem patently ridiculous if they weren’t true. Ava, when exerting her will can convince with aid from her bearing/expression, a single listener not to dismiss what she’s saying. Maybe it’s the fact that ava is taking the words so seriously, or maybe she just has an honest face. Maybe she came highly recommended by a respected colleague. Whatever the reason, the listener gives Ava the benefit of the doubt in regard to what she next tries to explain, despite what they might normally be inclined to believe.”

**MANIPULATION**   
_BLURT IT OUT_

“ava has a gift for making people speak their minds. some scions who have the gift normally corner a person who has information she wants, strike up a conversation and direct that conversation toward the information in question, then pry it loose when it’s top of mind. others confront victims who are surrounded by family, friends, or coworkers, in order to make those victims admit damning information when it will do the most harm. she cannot simply spit out “j’accuse!” and exert her will to force a random confession from the guilty party. she must use the divinity within her blood (ichor) while the information must legitimately come up in conversation.”

*AVA ENJOYS USING BLURT IT OUT WHEN EXACTING VENGEANCE ON THOSE WHO WRONG HER PEOPLE - FAMILY, FRIENDS, CO-WORKERS, ETC.

_GODS’ HONEST_

When Ava is attempting to convince someone of something, she can put her hand to her heart, on a stack of bibles, hold up her right hand with her pinkie and thumb crossed across her palm or perform any act of sincerity and her would-be mark accepts that Ava is telling the truth about the subject at hand, no questions asked. for the entirety of the story.

Only solid, incontrovertible proof showing what ava has said is undeniably false will convince the mark they’ve been fooled. even then, whomever is showing them the proof will have to convince them of the authenticity of it.

Ava doesn’t have to lie to access her knack. she can use it to convince a recalcitrant skeptic of the actual truth. if she does so, no mortal force can then convince the person that ava was lying.”

**APPEARANCE**

_CENTER OF ATTENTION_

“whether Ava were Zoe Saldana on the set of Avengers or the Phantom of the Opera going unmasked at the masquerade ball, she commands the attention of everyone in the room. the knack is best used when making an important entrance, but it also serves as a wonderful broad-spectrum distraction. ava walks into the room while exerting igniting the divine ichor in her blood and all eyes in the room and those of people watching remotely via live security broadcast turn to her. 

for as long as she keeps the divinity within herself active and turned to this purpose, she will hold everyone in the room’s attention.”

_COME HITHER_

“some scions are so beautiful you can’t help but be drawn to them, and a scion with this knack makes that compelling attraction inescapable. whether she beckons across a crowded room or sends a picture message from her phone with the text caption “g.y.a.o.h”, the object of her desire makes all due haste to reach her. her divinity must be utilized, and she may only single out a single target. the intended must be able to see an image of ava, and must understand the message is intended for him, and he must have a reasonable idea of how to get to her to make it work.” 

**BOONS**

“When gods sire children with mortals, they give those children the ability to stack up and knock down the building blocks of reality. yet, whether these gifts - these “boons” in modern scion’s neo-archaic parlance - are truly blessings or vile curses on the world depends on how a scion uses them.”

_*I legit had to just choose what fits a scion of Aphrodite since they never assigned her specific purviews in 1st edition??? I can only pray it has changed in 2nd._

_ARETE_  
literally means “excellence”, a quality highly valued by the Dodecatheon. in fact, they like to show off so much it’s a recurring theme in all their legends. It bestows no specific power, just magnifies one’s talents to divine levels. Ava’s only blessed talent at 16 is **academics**.

**GUARDIAN**

it is every god’s and scion’s responsibility to protect the world, but some take this duty more seriously than their fellows. it is from them that this purview arises.

 _VIGIL BRAND_  
ava touches someone, an object, or entrance to a location and lays a mystical brand there that marks that subject as being under her protection. thereafter whenever that subject is in physical danger, the scion receives a reflexive intuition to that effect. if ava has the power to use, she can gain a clearer understanding of the subject’s condition, location and current status. the scion can also use the boon to check up on a subject at any time, but only one subject at a time.

 _AEGIS_  
by touching a mortal or an object, ava grants them a measure of divine physical protection. the strength of the divine ichor in her blood defines how much of a physical protection they receive for 24 hours unless renewed.

_WARD_

by touching the entrance to a location, ava places a ward on the area that bars entrance to a certain type of threat. such a ward could bar ghosts, walking dead, a breed of titan spawn, human beings, lesser animals or lesser scions. the ward acts as a sphere with a circumference area of 1000 square feet - distance increasing as ava becomes more powerful and garners supporters/worshipers. it will last as long as ava renews it periodically. 

ava can ward an area against as many different types of threats as she wants, but each threat pulls from her power and places strain upon her to keep active. the more power ava has, the more she can protect against and the longer her wards stay active without renewal.

**HEALTH**

this purview pertains to the physical wellbeing of mortals and other scions, titan spawn and supernatural creatures that are also legitimate subjects of these boons. however, a scion cannot use these boons upon himself. **

_ASSESS HEALTH_

ava can instantly, automatically assess the current medical condition of a single living patient in her presence. she can tell how many levels of damage the patient is suffering as well as any physical addictions they may suffer from, as well as any illnesses or diseases with which he is infected and any genetic defect that affects them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes from Scion Hero 1st Edition


End file.
